Staub auf alten Träumen
by Naeina
Summary: Daphne liebt Draco. Im sechsten Jahr tanzt sie durch den Regen, trinkt mit einem Fremden Zimtmilch unter Sternschnuppen und schreibt eine Liste, in der Hoffnung, dass diese alles verändert..
1. Daphnes Liste

**Titel Fanfiktion**: Staub auf alten Träumen

**Autor**: Meera  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Rating**: P16  
**Genre**: Drama  
**Pairing**: Daphne/Draco; Astoria/Draco  
**Updates**: Jeden Sonntag im Laufe des Nachmittags, da ich aus einer anderen Zeitzone schreibe  
**Anmerkung**: Meine erste FF zu diesem Pairing :) Ich liebe die Beiden einfach. So herrlich sehnsuchtsvoll und traurig, das Pairing. Okay, *räusper* zurück zum Offiziellen: Ich versuche, so nah am Canon wie möglich zu bleiben. Leider habe ich das Buch nicht hier, und kann deswegen nicht alles hundertprozentig wörtlich schreiben. Auch wenn mir die liebe C und B oft mit Zitaten weitergeholfen haben.  
**Zusätzlich**: Ich bin zu dem Pairing schon vor einer Weile gekommen, als ich für den Vier-Jahreszeiten-Wettbewerb einen Draphne-Oneshot geschrieben habe. Der spielt sowohl vor, als auch während, als auch nach dieser FF. Manches wird aber geändert, also, wenn ihr ihn lesen wollt, wundert euch danach nicht ;-)  
**Danke an**: Regina Spektor für ihre inspirierende Musik! Und, wie schon gesagt, ClariFari & Bery-Prong.

**Songtipp für dieses Kapitel**: Regina Spektor, _Samson_

**Kapitel 1**  
Die Liste

Als die Blätter vom Herbst bunt gefärbt wurden, musste Daphne in die Schule zurückkehren.  
Sie stand am Bahnhof, die dicken Locken mit einem mokkafarbenem Haarband zurückgehalten, und versuchte über die Köpfe der anderen Schüler hinwegzuspähen. Wo steckte nur Draco?  
Astoria, die mit den großen blauen Augen und dem herzförmigen Gesicht alle Blicke auf sich zog, unterhielt sich gerade leise mit ihrer Mutter. Daphne erhaschte einige Wortfetzen, in denen ihre kleine Schwester eindringlich ermahnt wurde, sich gerade zu halten. Als wäre das nötig, dachte Daphne bitter. Früher hatte ihre Mutter die Hauselfen Besenstiele an ihren Rücken binden lassen, und beim Essen musste sie ein Buch auf dem Kopf balancieren. Das alles dem Stammbaum und der Angesehenheit der Familie wegen.  
Daphne seufzte leise, und ließ den Blick dann erneut über die schnatternde Schar der Hogwartsschüler wandern.

Da war er. (Ihr Herz klopfte schneller).  
Draco starrte ausdruckslos auf die dampfende Lock, während Daphne sich mit den Ellenbogen einen Weg zu ihm bahnte.  
„Hallo!," sagte sie atemlos, und lächelte ihn an. „Hallo," antwortete er, die Hände tief in den Taschen vergraben.  
„Wie waren deine Ferien?" Ihre Stimme klang so schrecklich hoch, jedes Wort schien falsch zu sein.  
Er zuckte zusammen und schwieg. Daphne biss auf ihre Unterlippe, zwirbelte an ihrem Ärmel und schimpfte sich selbst in Gedanken für ihre Dummheit. Sein Vater war nach Askaban gebracht worden, wie sollte sein Sommer schon gewesen sein... zudem diente das Anwesen der Malfoys temporär als Residenz des Dunklen Lords. „Es tut mir Leid, ich hatte ganz –"  
„Vergiss es einfach, ja?", antwortete er mürrisch.  
Sie zuckte zusammen. „Gehen... gehen wir schon rein? Wir können uns ein leeres Abteil suchen."  
„Geh du doch schon mal vor. Ich warte noch auf Blaise und Pansy."  
Daphne nickte leicht, griff nach ihrer Tasche und bahnte sich, die Tränen zurückhaltend, ihren Weg durch den überfüllten Bahnsteig. Sie waren beste Freunde gewesen.  
Einmal.

Im Zug setzte Daphne sich mit zitternden Fingern ihre Brille mit dem dicken Hornrand auf, die sie zum Lesen brauchte, und öffnete den schweren Einband. Wenn es etwas gab, dass sie liebte und Astoria verabscheute, dann waren es Bücher- alles, was ihre Schwester kümmerte, war ihr Aussehen, ihre Freunde und neuerdings auch Männer. Den Kopf schüttelnd, vergrub Daphne die Nase in ihrem weichen Kaschmir-Schal und begann zu lesen.  
Sie schreckte auf, als Regentropfen leise gegen die Scheiben klopften. Wie immer hatte sie beim Lesen die Zeit verloren- die Landschaft, die vor dem Fenster vorbeiraste, war schon in ein mattes Dämmerlicht gehüllt.  
Daphne schräg gegenüber unterhielt sich Draco gerade leise mit Blaise Zabini und Pansy Parkinson.  
Sie erhaschte einige Wortfetzen- er sprach davon, dass die Ausbildung nicht mehr wichtig wäre, wenn der Dunkle Lord die Macht ergriffen hatte, sondern nur noch der Grad der Ergebenheit, die man ihm entgegen brachte...  
Daphne schüttelte traurig den Kopf, und in diesem Moment traf sein Blick den ihren. Er zuckte merklich zusammen, stockte kurz und wandte sich ab.  
Früher hatten sie noch zusammen gelacht, über die fanatische Begeisterung ihrer Familien. Nicht, dass Daphne deren Mentalität nicht teilte- sie war davon überzeugt, dass ihre Stellung weit über derer der Squibs, Muggel, Schlamm- und Halbblüter war. Ebenso hatte Draco immer gedacht, so und nicht weiter. Doch als sie ihn so reden hörte, sah Daphne etwas von Lucius in ihrem früheren besten Freund, und das schmerzte sie.  
Die Fahrt ging schnell vorüber. Ehe sie sich versah, hielt der scharlachrote Zug in Hogsmeade, und langsam packte Daphne ihre Sachen zusammen, als sie bemerkte, dass sich auch Draco Zeit ließ. „Kommst du?", fragte sie schließlich, während sie in ihre Jacke schlüpfte. „Sonst verpassen wir noch das Festessen."  
Dracos Blick ruhte auf dem Gepäcknetz. „Geh du schon mal vor", sagte er abwesend. „Ich komme gleich nach."  
„Gut." Daphne zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sie stieg alleine in eine Kutsche. Keine fünf Meter weiter stand eine giggelnde Astoria, umhüllt von einer Traube Freunde und Verehrern. Ihre kleine Schwester hatte nie Probleme damit gehabt, Freunde zu finden, dachte Daphne, halb neidisch, halb wütend. Im nächsten Moment hätte sie sich dafür schlagen können- wann war sie so verbittert geworden? Was war geschehen?  
Doch noch während sie sich die Frage stellte, tauchte die Antwort vor ihr auf, und ließ sich ihr gegenüber auf die harte Lederbank fallen.  
„Hey." Dracos weißblonde Haare waren verstrubbelt, sein Atem ging stoßweise,  
Daphne lächelte ihn an, während ihr Herz schnell und ungeschickt flatterte wie ein Vogeljunges. „Hallo."

Sie waren eine der letzten, als sie die Große Halle betraten. Die Einteilungszeremonie war schon beendet, und als Daphne die strafenden Blicke Professor McGonnagalls im Rücken spürte, senkte sie den Kopf. Zusammen mit Draco setzte sie sich an den Slytherintisch. Er wandte sich fast sofort von ihr ab, redete leise mit Blaise, zeigte auf seine Nase und lachte.  
Keine zehn Minuten später kam Harry Potter in die Halle gestolpert, sein Gesicht voll Blut, und Daphne ahnte plötzlich, weswegen Draco länger gebraucht hatte. Sie seufzte und stocherte mit der Gabel im Brokkoli herum. Wenn ihre Mutter sie jetzt sehen würde... – die Haltung! Erschrocken fuhr Daphne auf, aber Astoria, die den Fehler ihrer großen Schwester sicher gerne mit der nächsten Eule an Mutter weitergeleitet hätte, unterhielt sich lachend mit einer Handvoll Freundinnen.  
„Hey, ist alles okay?" Sally-Anne war in ihrem Jahrgang, und sah sie nun mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an. Mit ihr verstand sich Daphne am besten, denn Pansy und Tracey bildeten so etwas wie eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft, und Millicent, die Fünfte im Schlafsaal, wurde nicht nur aus ästhetischen Gründen ausgeschlossen, sondern auch ihrer Herkunft wegen. Ihre Mutter, eine Hexe reinen Blutes, hatte einen Muggel geheiratet.  
Sally-Anne hingegen hatte einen bemerkenswerten Stammbaum, stammte aber im Gegensatz zu Daphne und der überwiegenden Mehrheit der Slytherin-Schüler aus einem verarmten Haushalt. Trotzdem mochte Daphne sie, schließlich waren die Perks in der Oberschicht nicht nur toleriert, sondern auch geschätzt.  
„Alles gut", sagte sie also nur, schob den Teller mit dem malträtierten Brokkoli von sich und starrte auf ihre Hände, die sie im Schoß knetete. „Du weißt schon. Das Übliche."  
_Das Übliche_ bedeutete meistens Ärger mit ihrer Familie. Daphne hatte schon immer ihre Probleme gehabt sich anzupassen- zumindest, seitdem es Astoria gab. „Schau nur, Liebes, wie Astoria das schon wieder hingekriegt hat! Warum kannst du nicht ein bisschen mehr so sein wie deine kleine Schwester?" war der Satz, den Daphne in ihrer Kindheit am meisten zu hören gekriegt hatte.  
„Oh, okay. Wie waren deine Ferien? Habt ihr ... habt ihr irgendwelche Probleme gekriegt, wegen des Zwischenfalls im Ministerium?"  
„Nein", antwortete Daphne, sichtlich erleichtert über den Themenwechsel. „Mein Vater war zum Glück nicht dabei. Er hatte einen Auftrag im Ausland, und der Dunkle Lord selbst hat ihm erlaubt, ihn auszuführen. Es war wichtig für seine Tarnung."  
„Wie geht es Draco damit?"  
„Du meinst, weil sein Vater nach Askaban geschickt wurde?" Daphne warf einen Blick auf ihren besten Freund, der gerade mit hasserfüllter Miene zum Gryffindortisch hinüberblickte. „Ich denke, er gibt Potter die Schuld für alles – nun, er hat Recht, aber was soll er schon tun, hier in der Schule?" Doch sie erinnerte sich an den Zwischenfall im Zug, Potters blutige Nase, und schluckte. „Naja, er wird sich schon zurückzuhalten wissen."  
Sally-Anne beugte sich nah an Daphne, und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Ich habe gehört, er hat jetzt das Dunkle Mal."  
„Nein!"  
„Mein Bruder sagt, der Dunkle Lord hat es ihm in den Ferien eingebrannt."  
„Das... das kann nicht sein."  
„Das ist nur, was ich gehört habe."  
Daphnes Herz schlug schneller, sie atmete tief ein, hob mit zitternden Fingern das Wasserglas an ihren Mund und trank gierig, als würde sie damit ihre Probleme wegspülen können. Härter als nötig stellte sie es wieder auf den Tisch, stand auf und lächelte Sally-Anne noch schnell zu. „Ich denke, ich lege mich schon mal hin, es war ein anstrengender Tag."  
Um Haltung bemüht, eilte sie aus der Halle. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass Draco ihr nachsah.

Was tat es gut, wieder in einem der weichen Himmelbetten zu liegen. Den vertrauten Duft vom Staub der Jahrhunderte, frischem Waschmittel und Pansys aufdringlichem Parfum einzuatmen... Sie versuchte, keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr an Draco zu verschwenden, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Die Minuten allein mit ihm in der Kutsche waren fast so schön gewesen wie damals. Damals...  
Daphne lächelte, kuschelte sich in ihr Kissen und schlief ein.

Sie war zu spät.  
Der Regen tropfte ihr auf den Umhang, und Schlamm schmatzte unter ihren Schuhsohlen, als sie hastig über den Hof rannte.  
Atemlos und mit zerzausten Haaren klopfte sie schließlich an die Tür des Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmers.  
„Herein?"  
Die Stimme klang viel freundlicher als Daphne es erwartet hatte, doch da erinnerte sie sich, dass ein neuer Lehrer jetzt Zaubertränke unterrichtete. Salghorn?  
„Entschuldigung, Professor", nuschelte sie in ihren grün-silber gestreiften Schal, und stellte sich neben die Slytherins.  
„Das macht doch nichts, Miss Greengrass!", antwortete der dicke Lehrer jovial, und strahlte sie an. „Ich wollte sowieso noch mit Ihnen sprechen. Richten Sie Willhelm doch bitte aus, dass ich seine kleine Aufmerksamkeit zu meiner Rückkehr an die Schule sehr genossen habe. Kandierte Ananas, der Mann hat ein fabelhaftes Gedächtnis!"  
Daphne versuchte, ihre Überraschung zu verbergen, und nickte. „Ich werde es Vater ausrichten."  
In diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür erneut aufgestoßen, und Harry Potter und Ron Weasley stolperten in den Raum. Sie murmelten eine leise Entschuldigung und stellten sich neben Hermine Granger und einen Huffelpuff, von dem Daphne den Namen nicht kannte.  
„Nun denn, nun denn, nun denn. Bitte alle Waagen und Trankzutaten hervorholen, und vergessen Sie Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene nicht - "  
„Sir?" fragte Potter, und sah unangenehm berührt aus.

„Harry, mein Junge?"

„Ich habe kein Buch und keine Waage oder sonst was - und Ron auch nicht - wir wussten nicht, dass wir den UTZ doch machen können, verstehen Sie - "  
Der Lehrer wedelte mit der Hand in die Richtung eines morsch aussehenden Wandschrankes und fuhr dann fort. „Nun denn, ich habe ein paar Zaubertränke für Sie vorbereitet, nur mal zum Anschauen, rein aus Interesse, verstehen Sie? Diese Art von Tränken sollten Sie herstellen können, wenn Sie ihren UTZ abgelegt haben. Auch wenn Sie sie noch nicht selbst gemacht haben, dürften Sie von ihnen gehört haben." Er wandte sich zu den Kesseln und schnupperte ausgiebig. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht, als er den purpurfarbenen Dampf einatmete. Beim nächsten Kessel, der mit einer klaren, farblosen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war, sah er auf. „Kann mir jemand sagen, was das für einer ist?"  
Hermine Granger konnte sie alle vier identifizieren, was Draco ein gereiztes Schnauben entlockte. Daphne fragte sich, ob er die Gryffindor mit den wirren braunen Haaren vielleicht mehr mochte, als es gut für ihn und sein Haus war.  
„... flüssiges Glück."  
Daphne sah auf. _Glück_... Der kleine Kessel auf dem Lehrerpult war ihr davor noch gar nicht aufgefallen- er schien etwas Goldenes, fast schon Lebendiges zu beinhalten, es hüpfte und sprudelte fröhlich hin und her.  
„Also: Wie können Sie meinen sagenhaften Preis gewinnen?" Der Lehrer klatschte in die Hände, und sah sehr zufrieden mit sich aus. „Nun, indem Sie Seite zehn von Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene aufschlagen. Wir haben noch eine gute Stunde, das sollte Ihnen genügen, einen ordentlichen Versuch zu machen, den Sud des lebenden Todes hinzubekommen. Ich weiß, dass er komplizierter ist als alles, was Sie bisher in Angriff genommen haben, und ich erwarte von keinem einen perfekten Trank. Wer sich aber am geschicktesten anstellt, wird den kleinen Felix hier gewinnen. Und los geht's."_  
Flüssiges Glück. Flüssiges Glück. Flüssiges Glück._  
Daphnes Blick flog zu Draco, der schon begeistert in seinem Buch blätterte, und mit der anderen Hand die Zutaten ordnete. Wenn es etwas gab, was sie und ihn glücklich machen konnte, dann war es dieser Trank. Und sie würde ihn gewinnen! Neben Daphne schnitt Tracey auf einer Grünwurzel herum, wog mit glitzernden Augen drei Gramm davon ab, und warf sie in den Kessel.  
Daphne lächelte. Sie war sehr gut in Zaubertränke, einem ihrer Lieblingsfächer- man musste nur den geschriebenen Anweisungen folgen, dann konnte nichts schief gehen.  
Fröhlich öffnete sie den Einband von _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_.

Sie hatte natürlich nicht gewonnen. Potter hatte den perfekten Trank abgeliefert, Slughorn hatte fast geweint vor Freude und Draco war wutentbrannt aus dem Klassenzimmer gestürmt.  
Nachdenklich lief Daphne durch den Regen. Die nassen Haare hingen ihr ins Gesicht, ihre Schritte klatschten auf dem durchweichten Gras.  
Sie setzte sich auf einen Felsen, kramte ein zerknittertes Stück Pergament aus der Tasche und eine alte Feder, an deren Spitze noch etwas Tinte klebte.  
Auf der Rückseite des Pergaments stand in der ordentlich geschwungenen Handschrift ihrer Mutter _Haltung!_; sie hatte es früher geliebt, Zettel mit kleinen Ermahnungen überall zu verstecken. Daphne lächelte leise.  
Es war Zeit für ihre Liste.

Schon seit ihrem ersten Jahr schrieb Daphne an ihrem ersten Schultag eine Liste, mit den Dingen, die sie in diesem Jahr erreichen wollte. Die hatte sie früher in ihr Tagebuch geklebt, heute bewahrte sie sie in einer kleinen Schachtel in ihrem Nachttisch auf.

_Daphnes 6. Jahr  
Liste_

_- Bringe Draco dazu, dich zu lieben. Wie du ihn liebst.  
_  
Glücklich seufzend faltete sie das Pergament ganz klein, und steckte es in eine Seitentasche ihres Umhangs.  
Dann hielt sie das Gesicht in den Spätsommerregen.


	2. Schnee

_Vielen lieben Dank für eure lieben Reviews! Ich beantworte sie immer vorm Onlinestellen des nächsten Kapitels per Mail._

Häufig gestellte Fragen beantworte ich ab jetzt auch noch mal vor dem Kapitel, damit keine Unklarheiten entstehen:

Frage: Warum hat Daphne gedacht, dass sich Draco in Hermine verliebt hat, wo er sich doch nur über sie lustig gemacht hatte? – Daphne ist ein verliebtes Mädchen. Ich denke, alle unter euch, die schon mal aus tiefstem Herzen jemanden geliebt haben, wissen, wie schnell man da eifersüchtig wird – auch ohne Grund.

_Frage: Warum ist Daphne in Slytherin, wenn sie freundlich ist?_ – Nicht alle aus diesem Haus sind unfreundlich, das ist keine zwingende Charaktereigenschaft. Slytherins sind ehrgeizig und stolz auf ihre magische Abstammung. Daphnes Ziel, das sie um jeden Preis erreichen will, ist Draco Malfoy für sich zu erobern. Sie ist stolz auf ihre Herkunft, findet aber die fanatische Verteidigung der Ideale z.B. von ihren Eltern und deren Freunden übertrieben.  
****

Songtipp für dieses Kapitel: Tschaikowskys Tanz der Zuckerfee (aus dem Nussknacker) (.com/watch?v=HSQ3ZRmkmy4)

**Danke an:** Mummel (meine Beta) und Bery, die mir immer mit kleinen Fragen weitergeholfen hat.  
Und C, weil ich sie sehr lieb habe, obwohl ich ihr auch manchmal das Leben zur Hölle mache...****

Kapitel 2  
Schnee

Die Zeit verging. Draco verschwand immer häufiger, stundenlang war er unauffindbar. Im Unterricht reizte er die Professoren mit frechen und gelangweilten Antworten, die Strafarbeiten, die er dafür aufgehalst bekam, ließen sich kaum noch zählen. Nur Snape war so nachsichtig wie eh und je.  
Daphne lebte in ihrer Traumwelt. Sie arbeitete, erledigte ihre Hausaufgaben und plauderte mit Sally-Anne... aber mit ihrem Herzen war sie weit fort.

Es war eine eiskalte Nacht. Daphnes Atem bildete kleine Wölkchen, als sie sich tiefer in ihren dicken Schal wickelte. Sie saß auf den Stufen vor der Eulerei, nur eine Kerze, die sie mit einigen Wachstropfen auf dem kalten Steinboden festgeklebt hatte, spendete ihr Licht. Mit zitternden Fingern schrieb sie auf einem Pergamentbogen einen Brief an ihre Mutter.  
Während der Mond kleine Lichtpunkte auf die steinernen Stufen malte, tanzten einzelne Schneeflocken vor ihrem Gesicht und setzten sich in ihr Haar.

Als eine Eule schuhute, stieß Daphne erschrocken mit dem Ellenbogen gegen die Kerze. Das heiße Wachs lief über den Stein und die Flamme erlosch.  
„Wunderbar", murmelte Daphne in die Dunkelheit. Als sie nach ihrem Zauberstab tastete, fühlte sie den kleinen Zettel. Ihre Liste... die hatte sie ja ganz vergessen.  
Morgen, ja, Morgen würde sie damit anfangen.  
Müde rieb sie sich mit den Fäusten über die Augen, gähnte ausgiebig und starrte hinauf zum Mond. Er war voll und leuchtete in einem magischen Glanz.  
Daphne liebte es, spät abends hoch zur Eulerei zu gehen und sich auf die obersten Stufen zu setzen. Dann sah sie Sternschnuppen, und ihre Träume, die über den Himmel flogen, und manchmal sogar Einhörner, die sich auf die Ländereien wagten und am Schwarzen See Wasser tranken.

Hier war sie alleine und frei... Und das genoss Daphne.  
Doch je später es wurde, desto schmerzhafter wurde ihr wieder bewusst, dass sie nicht die ganze Nacht in der eisigen Kälte verbringen konnte. Schweren Herzens steckte sie den Kerzenstummel in die Tasche, band den Brief an das Bein ihres eleganten Steinkauzes und stieg, die Hände tief in den Taschen vergraben, die Stufen hinab.

❦

Der nächste Morgen kam wieder viel zu früh. Daphne trank beim Frühstück zwei Tassen schwarzen Kaffees, doch die Müdigkeit wollte nicht so recht aus ihren Gliedern weichen. Im Zauberkunstunterricht bastelte sie verschlafen eine Blume aus Papier, die sie dann zerknickte, als sie mit dem Kopf darauf sackte und einschlief.  
Neben ihr saß Draco, der auch nicht viel besser aussah. Auch unter seinen Augen hatten zahlreiche schlaflose Nächte tiefe Schatten gemalt, seine Wangen waren eingefallen, der Blick leer. Er starrte auf Daphnes Blume, die zwischen einer rotblonden Locke hervorlugte, und schien doch mit den Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein.  
„Miss Greengrass!" Professor Flitwicks hohe, quiekende Stimme überschlug sich vor Aufregung. „Wie können Sie es wagen, mitten im Unterricht.."  
Daphnes Kopf fuhr hoch, und sie blinzelte den Lehrer verschlafen an. „Oh..." meinte sie, sah sich um und strich sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Tut mir Leid, Sir."  
„Sie werden umgehend meinen Klassenraum verlassen und sich bei Ihrem Hauslehrer melden. Dieses Verhalten, einfach unfassbar... ich gebe Ihnen eine Nachricht mit." Er wuselte zu seinem Schreibtisch, und kehrte kurz darauf zurück, eine kleine, versiegelte Pergamentrolle in der Hand. „Geben Sie das Professor Snape, und ich erwarte eine vollständige Zusammenfassung der Stunde, zwei Fuß lang, bis spätestens Donnerstag."  
„Ja, Sir."  
„Gehen Sie jetzt."  
„Ja, Sir."

❦

„Flitwick ist ein Idiot", sagte Draco beim Mittagessen, und lächelte Daphne leicht an. Sie verschluckte sich an ihrer Zucchinicremesuppe und hustete etwas vor sich hin, bis er ihr auf den Rücken klopfte. „Alles okay?"  
„Ja", röchelte Daphne, hektische rote Flecken breiteten sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Ob er sie wohl fragen würde?  
Gestern hatte Pansy, Dracos Vertrauensschülerpartnerin, einen Zettel für das nächste Hogsmeadewochenende ans Schwarze Brett im Gemeinschaftsraum geheftet. Es war schon in zwei Wochen, und Daphne hatte bisher noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass Draco sie vielleicht einladen könnte. Immerhin waren sie Freunde... vielleicht konnten sie nur so als Freunde gehen? Ob sie mal eine kleine Anmerkung in diese Richtung machen sollte?  
Doch das Lächeln war schon von Dracos Gesicht verschwunden. Er starrte mit einem hasserfüllten Ausdruck in den Augen hinüber zum Gryffindortisch, dann stand er plötzlich ruckartig auf und verließ die Große Halle.  
Daphne starrte ihm eine Weile hinterher, dann nahm sie ihre Träume und verschloss sie wieder sorgfältig in der kleinen, staubigen Schachtel in ihrem Herzen.

❦

Draco benahm sich in den darauffolgenden Tagen wieder abweisend und kalt. Professor McGonagall verdonnerte ihn in der nächsten Verwandlungsstunde zum Nachsitzen, und zwar am Hogsmeadewochenende. Verzweifelt verbrachte Daphne daraufhin die Nacht in der Eulerei, und weinte sich die Augen aus dem Kopf.

❦

Irgendwie hatte sich Daphne doch dazu überwinden können, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Sie musste dringend neue Zuckerfederkiele kaufen, nach diesen Dingern war sie quasi süchtig, und außerdem brauchte sie etwas Abwechslung. Auch wenn Draco nicht dabei war, konnte es ein schöner Tag werden!  
Doch Daphne täuschte sich. Die Luft war schneidend kalt und ein stürmischer Wind zerrte an ihren Kleidern, als sie sich auf den Weg in das kleine Zaubererdorf machte. Zitternd schlang sie den Schal noch ein wenig fester und zog ihre grüne Mütze tiefer über die Ohren, doch es half nichts. Als sie endlich im Honigtopf angekommen war, war ihre Nase rot, und ihre Finger steif gefroren.  
„Oh, hallo Miss Greengrass!", tönte die Stimme ihres Zaubertränkelehrers glücklich über das Gewusel der Schüler hinweg. „Wie schön, Sie hier zu treffen!"  
„Professor", nuschelte Daphne, und starrte auf die zuckerfreien Zuckerfederhalter. Würde Draco sie mehr mögen, wenn sie weniger wog?  
„Wo ist denn Ihre Schwester, die bezaubernde Astoria? Ein wirklich außergewöhnliches Mädchen, meine Liebe, ganz außergewöhnlich. Die Intelligenz von ihrem Vater und die Schönheit ihrer Mutter, was?" Er klopfte Daphne auf den Rücken und lachte jovial. Sein Blick schweifte über die Köpfe der Schüler, und er schien etwas entdeckt zu haben. „So, Miss Greengrass, ich muss dann auch schon wieder... ja... ich habe hohe Erwartungen an Sie, was die kommende Prüfung angeht!" Wieder tätschelte er ihr die Schulter und quetschte sich dann an den anderen Schülern vorbei. „Mr Potter...!"  
Daphne grinste, und sie merkte, wie ihre Mundwinkel dabei spannten. Hatte sie wirklich so lange nicht mehr gelacht?  
Sie wandte sich wieder den Süßigkeiten zu.

❦

In den Drei Besen war es stickig und überfüllt, aber warm. Daphne bestellte sich an der Bar ein Butterbier und setzte sich dann an einen kleinen Tisch für zwei in einer Ecke, der erstaunlicherweise noch frei war. Die Hände abwechselnd an den heißen Becher gepresst, zog sie ihre Jacke aus und zog ein Buch aus der Tasche.  
Eine leise, unbekannte Stimme holte sie aus ihrer Traumwelt. „Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich mich hier hinsetze? Keine Sorge, ich werde dich nicht stören."  
Daphne sah auf. Es war dieses verrückte Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, über das die ganze Schule lachte. War nicht ihr Vater der Herausgeber dieser lächerlichen Zeitschrift?  
„Naja, eigentlich...", begann Daphne, während sie im Kopf verzweifelt die verschiedensten Ausreden durchging, „wollte ich..." Doch als sie den fragenden, ehrlichen Blick des Mädchens sah, seufzte sie auf. „Ja. Setz dich."  
„Danke! Ich bin übrigens Luna."  
Luna, _Loony_, richtig, jetzt erinnerte sich Daphne wieder. Laut Draco gehörte sie zu Potters Gefolge. „Daphne."  
„Oh, ich kenne dich", sagte Luna und holte ein paar Bögen zerknittertes Pergament aus ihrer Tasche. „Du bist doch eine gute Freundin von Malfoy."  
_Ich war es mal,_ dachte Daphne bitter, doch dann entschied sie sich dafür, einfach zu nicken. Sie legte den Kopf schief, und starrte verwundet auf Lunas Pergamente, die sie auf dem Tisch ausbreitete. „Was machst du da?"  
„Oh, ich versuche nur, den gemeinen Dorfkniesel zu zeichnen... na ja, er ist sehr scheu, nicht viele Menschen haben die Geduld und die Ausdauer, um so lange zu warten bis er auftaucht... ich hab's mehrmals geschafft, weißt du", fügte sie hinzu. „Da musst du einige Tage ganz still dasitzen, am besten an einem Brunnen, und wenn du Glück hast, kommt einer vorbei. Aber du darfst nichts essen, der Geruch davon macht sie ganz irre, dann drehen sie sich im Kreis und machen sich unsichtbar, verstehst du..."  
„Eh... ja. Cool- also, ich werde dann mal weiterlesen", sagte Daphne, und machte eine hilflose Geste in Richtung ihres Buches.  
„Oh, das ist schon okay. Viele Menschen halten mich für verrückt. Du musst nicht so tun, als würde es dich interessieren. Ich bin das gewöhnt."  
Sie tat Daphne Leid. „Naja, eigentlich..." sagte sie also, seufzte, schlug das Buch zu und nahm einen tiefen Schluck von ihrem Butterbier, „eigentlich interessiert es mich schon. Erzähl mehr darüber."  
Lunas Augen strahlten. Begeistert wühlte sie in ihren Zeichnungen und zeigte Daphne eine, auf der ein Hund abgebildet war. „Das", begann sie atemlos, „ist der typische dottelohrige Dasanenfingling."  
Daphne schloss kurz die Augen, sandte ein rasches Gebet zu Merlin, dass der Vormittag schnell vorbei gehen würde, und nickte dann. „Was kann der?"  
Luna starrte sie aus großen grauen Augen an. „Was er kann?"  
„Eh, ja", sagte Daphne, und legte den Kopf etwas schief, während sie die Zeichnung eingehender betrachtete. „Ich meine, irgendwas muss er ja können, oder?"  
„Naja", sagte Luna, und besah sich nun ihrerseits das Bild. „Er sieht sehr süß aus!"

❦

Zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung kämpfte sich Daphne kurze Zeit später mit Luna durch den Schneesturm zurück nach Hogwarts. Der Wind peitschte ihnen die Schneeflocken ins Gesicht, und beide Mädchen verkrochen sich so tief wie es nur ging in ihren Mänteln. Als das Schloss endlich in Sicht kam, waren sie mehr als erleichtert.  
Das Licht der Teerfackeln warf Schatten auf die steinernen Wände, und wärmte gleichermaßen die durchfrorenen Glieder. Daphne schüttelte sich den Schnee von der Mütze und nieste. „Wirklich großartig", murmelte sie leise, und zog an ihrem Schal, wodurch gleich wieder ein kleiner Haufen Schnee auf den Boden tanzte und dort langsam schmolz. „Ich hasse den Winter."  
Luna sah sie erstaunt an. „Wieso das denn?"  
„Nun, erst einmal ist es immer kalt", begann Daphne aufzuzählen, während sie sich die Handschuhe von den Fingern zog. „Dann schneit es. Schnee ist kalt _und_ nass. Dann Weihnachten – mit meiner Familie, und Astoria, und alle tun wieder so, als würden sie sich mögen -" Sie stockte. Das war zu viel, zu persönlich, um es einer verrückten kleinen Ravenclaw auf die Nase zu binden. „Ach, vergiss es. Der Winter ist einfach nur... nicht so mein Ding. Ich bin ein Frühlingsmädchen."  
„Oh. Ich mag alle Jahreszeiten", sagte Luna in einem merkwürdigen Singsang. „Ich meine, jede hat doch etwas Besonderes an sich, das sie... wunderbar magisch macht! Sieh dir den Herbst an: die Blätter färben sich bunt, und wenn dann der Wind durch die Straßen weht, fliegen sie, und der Sommer: an warmen Abenden kann man die Feen tanzen sehen! Du musst unbedingt mal in einer Mittsommernacht mit mir zu den Hügeln hinter unserem Haus kommen. Und im Frühling erblüht alles, und erwacht zu neuem Leben, und... ach." Luna seufzte. „Der Winter riecht nach Plätzchen, und Zimt, und magischem Schnee, und alle Seen sind zugefroren, sodass man darauf Eislaufen kann."  
Das erinnerte Daphne an ihren ersten Winter auf Hogwarts. Draco war mit ihr runter zum Schwarzen See gelaufen, hatte Schlittschuhe hinter seinem Rücken hergezaubert und sie waren stundenlang über das Eis geglitten. Danach waren beide schwer erkältet gewesen und hatten tagelang mit Zimtmilch und in dicke Decken gehüllt auf einem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen.  
„Du hast Recht", meinte sie also, verwundert darüber, wie klug dieses Mädchen doch war. „Der Winter ist schön."

„Daphne?" Draco, der fast in sie hineingestolpert wäre, starrte sie entsetzt an, sein Blick wich von ihr zu Luna und zurück. „Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst!"  
Oh nein. Nein, bitte nicht... das war alles ein Albtraum, gleich würde sie erwachen.  
„Du..." er suchte nach Worten, „du bereitest unserem Haus _Schande_! Wie konnte ich nur je mit dir befreundet sein? Das ist ja peinlich!"  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, seine Schritte hallten an den Wänden wider. Daphne starrte ihm wie betäubt hinterher, sie hatte plötzlich nicht einmal mehr die Kraft, zu weinen. „Entschuldigst du mich, Luna?", sagte sie schwach, als ihre Füße sie wie von selbst zur Eulerei trugen.


	3. Schwesternliebe

**Anmerkungen**: Ich habe Daphnes Haarfarbe geändert. In Kapitel 2 hieß es erst, sie hätte hellrote Haare, aber das passte irgendwie nicht. Sie sind jetzt braun, ich habe das auch im anderen Kapitel korrigiert, also wundert euch nicht! =) Übrigens stelle ich mir so unsere liebe Astoria .com/images02/111/m_ vor, für die, die es interessiert. Für Daphne habe ich leider noch niemanden perfekten gefunden... aber die hier kommt ihr schon sehr nah. ****

Gestellte Fragen: _Bleibt deine Geschichte im Canon?_ – Ja. Zumindest versuche ich das.****

Danke an: C, B & meine lieben, tollen Leser.****

Songtipp zu dem Kapitel: Once Upon A December - .com/watch?v=seV5e96bTL4 ****

**Kapitel 3**  
Schwesternliebe

Vor den Fenstern tanzten Schneeflocken, als Daphne dem ewig grünen, kalten Gemeinschaftsraum entfloh und gedankenverloren durchs Schloss schlenderte. Sie spielte mit dem Gedanken, ihre freien Minuten in der Eulerei zu verbringen, aber irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab. Stattdessen hatte sie ein Buch unter den Arm geklemmt, und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.  
Hinter hohen Bücherstapeln verbarg sie ihr Gesicht, genoss die Stille, das Rascheln des Papiers, das Wispern der Geschichten, das an ihr Ohr drang. Sie hatte keine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, sondern blätterte nur in einigen Büchern, schnupperte in dieses und las ein paar Sätze von jenem. Dabei schweiften ihre Gedanken ab.  
Fast auf den Tag genau eine Woche war es her, dass Draco sie mit Luna Lovegood gesehen hatte- seitdem wich er ihr aus, als litte sie an einer ansteckenden Krankheit, und hatte kein Wort mehr mit ihr gewechselt.  
Es zerbrach Daphne. Sie vermisste sein Lachen, seinen Geruch, seine Art, _ihn_. Was würde sie dafür geben, wenn alles so werden würde wie zuvor- ein Draco, der mit ihr lachte, wenn sie sich in der Großen Halle beim Mittagessen mit Pudding bekleckerte, ein Draco, der nicht stundenlang verschwand und dann mit Weltuntergangsmiene wieder auftauchte. Einer, der sie auch mal an der Hand nahm und die Wunder der Welt erforschte. Diesen Draco vermisste Daphne mehr als alle anderen – ihren besten Freund. Konnten sie nicht mal das für ihn sein, wenn er sie schon nicht lieben konnte?  
Was sie brauchte, war einen Plan. Eine Liste war ja schön und gut, aber nun musste Daphne durchgreifen. Sie würde sich hübsch machen, ihn anlächeln, ihn um Verzeihung bitten, notfalls behaupten, Luna hätte sie unter den Imperius gesetzt. Ja, das klang doch gut.

❦

Der Weg von der Bibliothek zurück in ihren Schlafsaal war viel zu lang, und Daphne musste sich sehr beherrschen, ihn nicht zu rennen. Sie wollte sich ändern, jetzt, sofort, damit Draco sie bemerkte, sie ansah wie er... nun, noch hatte er kein Mädchen so angesehen. Aber er _würde_ sie ansehen. Und dann würde er sich in sie verlieben. Alles, was sie brauchte, war ein bisschen Make-Up, vielleicht ein neuer Haarschnitt... hoffentlich fand sie in Pansys _Hexenwoche _was sie brauchte.  
„Daphne? Hey, warte doch mal bitte."  
Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Es war eine atemlose Astoria, die ihr gegenüber stand.  
Daphne zupfte an ihrem Ärmel, starrte am Kopf ihrer kleinen Schwester vorbei und hoffte, dass diese schnell zum Punkt kam. „Was gibt es denn?"  
„Mutter hat mir geschrieben. Du willst Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben?"  
„Ja, das hatte ich eigentlich vor."  
„Warum?"  
„Das hatte ich ihr erklärt. Astoria, was willst du?" Nein, ihr Verhältnis war nie das Beste gewesen.  
„Ich wollte nur -" Sie wurde von Professor Slughorn unterbrochen. „Meine Damen! Wie schön, Sie zu sehen, Miss Greengrass. Wie geht es Ihnen?"  
Astoria lächelte, und Daphne erhaschte einen Blick auf ihre weißen, ebenmäßigen Zähne, perfekt wie Perlen. „Gut, danke Sir."  
„Schön, schön", sagte er geistesabwesend, und nickte mit dem Kopf. So standen sie eine Weile da, Daphne mit einem Fuß Muster auf den Boden malend. Sie wollte überall sein, nur nicht hier. Nicht neben ihrer Schwester. Sie musste sich doch ändern, jetzt...  
„Miss Greengrass, ich wollte Sie zu meiner kleinen Weihnachtsparty einladen. Sie kommen doch?"  
„Gerne, Professor, aber jetzt gerade- " sagte Daphne, und hibbelte etwas mit den Beinen auf und ab, „habe ich es wirklich eilig, also..."  
„Oh." Professor Slughorn sah sie an, leichtes Mitleid schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. „Ich meinte damit Miss Astoria, aber Sie können auch gerne kommen, Daphne."  
Astoria. Kleine, perfekte Astoria.  
„Danke, Sir."  
Die Wangen vor Scham gerötet, wandte Daphne ihrem Zaubertranklehrer und ihrer Schwester den Rücken zu und eilte zurück in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum.

❦

Weihnachten. Was verband Daphne mit Weihnachten? Als sie so auf ihrem Bett lag und aus den Fenstern starrte – da die Räume der Slytherins unter dem See lagen, hatte man normalerweise keine wirklich gute Aussicht, aber Sally-Anne hatte es irgendwie geschafft, den Blick über die Ländereien magisch festzuhalten- entschied sie sich, eine Liste zu machen.  
Wie schon gesagt, liebte Daphne Listen. Nicht nur Jahreslisten – nein, auch Einkaufslisten, To-Do-Listen, Pro – und – Kontra – Listen und so weiter. Sie gaben ihr Sicherheit. Durch sie konnte Daphne die Dinge in ihrem Leben und Kopf ordnen, alles in eine Reihenfolge bringen, schön sortiert.

_Was verbinde ich mit Weihnachten,_ schrieb sie auf ein Pergament, unterstrich es, und biss sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe.

_Schlittschuhlaufen auf zugefrorenen Seen_, schrieb sie, und dachte an Draco.

_Tanzenden Schnee_, schrieb sie, und dachte an Luna.

_Unangenehmes Schweigen._ Weihnachten bei ihr Zuhause.

_Teure Geschenke._ Für Sally-Anne, ein paar Freundinnen, die nach Beauxbatons gingen, Mutter, Vater, Astoria, und manchmal auch Draco. In guten Jahren.

_Zimtmilch_.

❦

Der Raum war stickig und überfüllt.  
Es drängten sich Zauberer, Hexen und Hauselfen mit Tabletts aneinander. Das erste, was Daphne tat, war, sich ein Glas Met zu nehmen und daran zu nippen. Sie trank normalerweise nicht – „Eine Lady ist keine mehr, wenn sie sich betrunken im Garten übergibt!", sagte ihre Mutter immer – aber der Gedanke, etwas zu tun, das ihre Mutter verbat, reizte Daphne. Sie nahm einen tiefen Schluck und spürte ein Brennen in der Kehle, das besser wurde, als sie einen zweiten nahm.  
Sie sah Potter, wie er mit einem älteren Mann mit enthusiastischem Gesichtsausdruck einige Worte wechselte, Luna, die sich angeregt mit Professor Trelawney unterhielt, und entdeckte noch weitere bekannte Gesichter. In einer Ecke stand Blaise Zabini, er redete mit einer hübschen Hexe, die aber offensichtlich ihre Schulzeit schon hinter sich hatte. Daphne mochte ihn, er war einer von Dracos engsten Freunden, neben ihr. Konnte sie sich eigentlich noch zu seinen Freunden zählen? Wann redete er schon mit ihr... vertraute ihr etwas an...  
Sie brauchte ihn doch so.  
Noch weitere, bekannte Gesichter schoben sich durch die Menge, bestaunten den prächtig geschmückten Raum, tranken aus ihren hohen Gläsern oder rauchten. Daphne sah, wie der magische Rauch sich erst in Verschnörkelungen und Mustern formte, bevor er verschwand.  
Pansy war auch hier, irgendein übermüdet aussehender Mann stand an ihrer Seite, und starrte sie mehr als nur gierig an.  
Doch was sollte sie das interessieren? Daphne zuckte nur die Schultern, und ließ ihren Blick weiter über die Schüler wandern, doch nirgendwo entdeckte sie Draco.  
Nervös biss sie auf ihre Unterlippe und fummelte sich mit der Hand in den Haaren herum. Sie hatte sich extra hübsch gemacht, nur um ihm zu gefallen... war er im Endeffekt vielleicht gar nicht eingeladen worden? Sie nahm einen weiteren tiefen Schluck Met. Er wärmte ihr die Kehle und nahm ein paar ihrer Sorgen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, und Daphne war leicht betrunken. Zwei junge Männer hatten sie in ein Gespräch verwickelt, offensichtlich Söhne von ein paar wichtigen Freunden des Professors.  
„Und", fragte einer von ihnen, sein Name war Paul, während er einem Hauself eine Flasche vom Tablett klaute und Daphne galant einschenkte, „Wo versteckt sich Ihre kleine Schwester, Astoria? Ich habe gehört, sie ist zu einer richtigen Schönheit herangewachsen."  
Sie stöhnte, trank einen tiefen Schluck des Getränks und spuckte es beinahe alles auf den Boden. „Bei Merlin!" Hustend, und mit Tränen in den Augen, sah sie zu dem jüngeren der Männer auf, der ihr das Getränk gereicht hatte. „Was ist das?"  
„Haben Sie noch nie Feuerwhiskey probiert, Miss Daphne?"  
„Nein."  
„Oh, dann haben wir wohl gerade dein erstes Mal miterlebt", sagte John, der ältere, und beide lachten schallend bei der Doppeldeutigkeit des Satzes.  
Daphnes Wangen färbten sich rot, aber der Alkohol hatte ihre Schamgrenze deutlich gesenkt, und so kicherte sie auch ein bisschen mit.  
Paul zog tief an einer merkwürdig geformten Zigarette und reichte sie ihr.  
_Eine Lady raucht nicht!_  
„Was ist das?", fragte Daphne, als er ihr grinsend den Rauch ins Gesicht blies. Sie kannte den Geruch nicht. Er war so ganz anders als die Pfeifen ihres Vaters oder die Zigaretten, die Draco manchmal rauchte.  
„Das ist eine Muggelerfindung", sagte John, und nahm Paul die Zigarette aus der Hand. „Sie nennen es Gras." Er inhalierte den Rauch, und pustete ihn genüsslich aus.  
„Die Muggel rauchen Gras?", fragte Daphne schockiert. „Von einer Wiese?!"  
John lachte tief. „Nein, du dummes Mädchen", sagte er, und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. Mit der anderen Hand nahm er Paul den Joint aus der Hand und steckte ihn Daphne in den Mund. „Es schmeckt, zieh mal."  
_Eine Lady raucht nicht!_  
Aber ihre Mutter war nicht da, bei Merlins gestreifter Unterhose. Sie war ein fast erwachsenes Mädchen, und konnte tun und lassen, was sie wollte. Außerdem genoss sie die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr die beiden Männer schenkten. Johns blonde Haare ähnelten den Dracos sehr. Wenn man die Augen fast zukniff, könnte man sie sogar verwechseln- wäre er nicht ganz so muskulös und etwas schlaksiger gewesen, hätte man sie regelrecht für Brüder halten können.  
Also zog Daphne, hustete ein bisschen und kicherte dann. Irgendwie... doch, es gefiel ihr. Noch mehr als der Geschmack der Droge reizte sie die Gewissheit, etwas gegen den Willen ihrer Mutter zu tun. Also zog sie wieder tief.  
„Hey, Daphne", flüsterte John in ihr Ohr, und sein heißer Atem kitzelte sie an der Wange. Daphne fragte sich, wann er angefangen hatte sie zu duzen. „Wollen wir nicht etwas an die frische Luft gehen? Es ist so stickig hier."  
Sie nickte, benebelt vom Alkohol, dem Gras und Johns Interesse an ihr.

Er zog sie an der Hand hinter sich her auf einen kleinen Balkon, der durch ein fein gewebtes, dennoch dichtes Tuch von dem Fest abgetrennt wurde. Das Lachen und die Musik hörte man nur noch gedämpft, über ihnen glitzerten die Sterne.  
„Wow", sagte Daphne atemlos, und stellte sich nah an die Brüstung. „Sind die Sterne _hell_!"  
John stellte sich hinter sie, schlang die Arme um ihren Bauch und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. „Hmm", nuschelte er, und Daphne musste kichern, weil es sie kitzelte. Es interessierte sie nicht, dass er bestimmt zehn Jahre älter war, als er ihre Haare zur Seite schob und begann, ihren Hals zu küssen. Seine Lippen waren warm und weich, und sehr fordernd. Mit einer Hand strich er weiter über ihren Bauch, die andere machte sich an dem Reißverschluss des Kleides zu schaffen.  
„John", wehrte Daphne kichernd ab, und versuchte, seine Hände wegzuschieben. „Was, wenn uns jemand sieht?"  
„Wird schon niemand", murmelte er, drehte sie um und drückte seine Lippen gierig auf ihre. Daphne ließ ihn gewähren, auch als er sie gegen eine Wand schob und mit einer Hand in ihren Ausschnitt fasste. Er griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und führte sie zu seinem Schritt. Diese unausgesprochene Aufforderung ging Daphne dann doch etwas zu schnell. So betrunken sie auch war, sie war kein Flittchen!  
„_Daphne_?!", rief jemand schrill und entsetzt in die Dunkelheit.  
John murmelte „Sie ist beschäftigt!" gegen ihren Hals, und begann dann, Küsse in ihrem Ausschnitt zu verteilen. Daphne schob ihn weg, ihre Wangen brannten vor Scham. „Was ist, Astoria?", versuchte sie die Situation zu retten, und zupfte ihr Kleid grade. Sie erkannte die Stimme ihrer Schwester aus tausenden.  
„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Astorias Augen blitzten. „Du bereitest unserer Familie _Schande_!"  
Die Erinnerung an Draco, der ihr beinahe dasselbe an den Kopf geworfen hatte, versetzte Daphne einen schmerzhaften Stich. „Halt du dich da raus!", zischte sie, und griff nach Johns Hand.  
Der hingegen hatte bemerkt, dass er so nicht weiter kam, und sich umgedreht. Sein Blick wanderte über Astorias Körper, blieb an ihren Brüsten hängen. „Daphne", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die so weit weg klang – „Daphne, du hast mir nicht erzählt, dass deine Schwester schön wie der junge Morgen ist."  
_Oh nein._  
„John Carter, ich bin entzückt."  
_Bitte nicht_.  
Astoria maß ihn von oben bis unten mit den Augen ab und lächelte dann. „Astoria Greengrass. Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits."  
„Daphne", sagte John, und ließ den Blick nicht von ihrer Schwester. „Wie wäre es, wenn du uns etwas zu Trinken holst? Du brauchst dich nicht zu beeilen, ich bin mir sicher, Astoria und ich – ich darf dich doch Astoria nennen, Sonnenschein? – werden uns prächtig verstehen."  
Daphne nickte mechanisch. Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie rückwärts, den Blick starr auf Astoria und John gerichtet, zurück in den festlich geschmückten Saal stolperte. Dann drehte sie sich um, und rannte. Irgendwann stolperte sie, schlug sich die Knie blutig, aber sie achtete nicht darauf, sondern stürmte atemlos durch die Gänge.


End file.
